


Between Here and Heaven

by redheadeddevastation



Series: How Bucky Got His Groove Back [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadeddevastation/pseuds/redheadeddevastation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky just can't stop thinking about the bombshell he encountered (drugged and kidnapped) outside Stark Tower weeks ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worked The First Time

James Buchanan Barnes/ The Winter Soldier/ “Bucky” didn’t know what he liked for breakfast. He can’t say if he enjoys swimming. He was at a loss in regards to his preference in music or movies. 

Not a clue.

However… Bucky had a verrrrry clear understanding of the necessary weight distribution when pounding a girl senseless with her legs wrapped around his waist while still allowing for manual clit access.

So, y’know… the important things.

James lays on his cot in his musty hide out, on his back with his hands clasped beneath his head, staring up at the cracked plaster ceiling, mind fully engaged. He has memories now, but it seems to be only from a specific category in his life: sex. Bucky’s brow wrinkles as he thinks deeply on this development and how it came about. This inevitably ends up at the feet of a certain bold brunette bombshell and their recent… interaction. James can connect how one Darcy Lewis acted as an overlay, of sorts, in existing long term memories. It was just dumb luck that his mind registered the similar scenario as the same existing information from 75-80 years ago. Like déjà vu or a dream, when the picture lines up in your mind’s eye, everything is suddenly clear and easily recalled. The door that Darcy opened seems to only reveal James’s more amorous recollections, albeit an extensive and exhaustive catalogue of knowledge. 

Bucky turns an idea around in his mind several times, eventually settling on a decision and plan to see Darcy again. He sees two preferable outcomes among the endless possibilities of disaster; either he sees her and that peculiar mix of ‘mouthy’ and ‘magic’ works wonders again to unlock part of his brain with no effort, breakdown or pain (and doesn’t that sound swell?), OR Bucky sees Darcy again and she’s all for a second go-round. If he’s honest with himself, Bucky hopes option 2 is the lead in for option 1.

Seemed to do the trick last time.


	2. Danger To Self

Darcy can’t sleep. Well, to be clear, she had been sleeping, but after the 3rd ‘incomplete’ sex dream of the night, Darcy was actually too mad to sleep. WHY would her subconscious be such an asshole to her? Huh? Why?? She can’t blame an *actual* inconsiderate partner, since the real deal, Mr. ‘Dark, Deadly and DAMN’ had done a stellar job of keeping Darcy full up on awesome orgasms. So, literally, this is all in her head. And what a train wreck it is up there.

Darcy could not stop herself from spacing off in her daily life, envisioning scene upon scene of sexual debauchery everywhere she went. The thought of The Winter Soldier haunts her, coming into the lab when she’s alone, sweeping his arm to clear a table before hauling her bodily to bend over it, her face down, gripping the stainless steel end while she waits for his next move. If Darcy’s making breakfast, she sees herself sitting on the countertop, naked from waist down, Bucky between her thighs, talking lowly against her skin about how he could eat for days, then diving right in. Stark’s private theater during team movie nights? She can just tell that Bucky is *that* guy- slip his hand into her pants, unbeknownst to the other attendees, and proceed to coax orgasm after orgasm from poor Darcy, all the while sporadically chiding her to keep quiet so he can pay attention to the movie.

Darcy secretly wonders if the drugs James gave her caused some type altered brain chemistry. She was so damned horny ever since she was a guest at Barnes’ place. Dr. Banner had assured Darcy that her chemical profile was well within her previous baseline range, but Darcy knew SOMETHING wasn’t kosher.

She was thankful that Steve and the rest of the group were eager to keep the Darcy-napping under wraps. During a private debrief with Captain ‘Please call me Steve’ Rogers, Darcy reassured the good captain at length that, no, Bucky hadn’t harmed her, no, she didn’t think he wanted to harm her, no, he didn’t look like he was brainwashed, yes, he actually IS a nice guy and yes, please, for the love of god, let’s keep this in-house, SHIELD-free, thank you.

Steve had not pushed for details beyond Bucky’s conversation with Darcy regarding the Soldier’s absolute certainty that Steve was the subject of ongoing experiments and programming. Captain Rogers had gone from looking stricken when thinking Bucky had harmed or deeply traumatized Darcy, to exhausted relief that the Soldier’s interrogation methods seemed to be mostly conversational, to ashen when he seemed to piece together what Bucky thought was going on in the Tower. Steve had quickly made his excuses before leaving Darcy in the empty office the two had ducked inside earlier, calling his thanks over his shoulder.

Darcy sat there for a few minutes, having previous experience with jackbooted thuggery and unable to believe that the 45 minute conversation was the extent of the “Tell and Repeat” cycle. Eventually, Darcy realized that Steve was the only one chasing this lead, and aside from her brain being stuck on ‘Hormonal Sex-Obsessed Teenager’ settings, everything was status quo (or as much as the weird and impossible daily happenings in the Tower could be considered such).

That was 3 weeks ago. The danger Darcy faces now is almost wandering into a high voltage energy field test or setting the kitchen on fire as she obliviously stares out the high-rise window.

‘And now, sleep deprivation,’ she glumly adds as she fills a glass of water. A sexually frustrated Darcy is good for NO ONE, and lest she kill someone in the next 24 hours, she needed to take care of her unfinished business right-fucking-now. She finishes her water while mentally perusing her toy options. She’s in far better spirits as she walks back into her bedroom, pulls out her Toy Box, grabs her Finger Vibe from the collection and slips it onto her middle finger. Darcy’s sleep shirt had been tossed off earlier and she didn’t wear panties to sleep, so naked Darcy leans back on her bed, closes her eyes and happily listens to the steady buzzzzzz of her toy before any contact is had. She exhales with a smile.

‘I feel better already,’ she thinks as she feels the first hint of vibration.


	3. Asked and Answered

Bucky is trapped, paralyzed, unable to think straight.

He had infiltrated the Tower without any surprises, sticking to elevator shafts to access Darcy’s floor undetected, found Darcy’s apartment and slipped inside effortlessly. James knew she would be sleeping and planned accordingly. Using the same type of note card he had before, James wrote out an invitation to meet and a rendezvous point. With the note written and in his jacket pocket, he anticipated being in Darcy’s apartment for under 2 minutes. Then she woke up.

She fucking woke up. 

James heard distressed whimpering from the bedroom. Like a ghost, he moved to her door with knife at the ready, ears seeking out enemy footfall, envisioning the room layout and choreographing his attack to match.

…but he heard nothing. Well, not ‘nothing’ nothing; James heard the rustling of bed sheets, soft whimpers and the occasional light snore. Ah, right- people are not routinely tortured, as a whole. Most sounds are NOT people being tortured. Bucky needed to write that down and put the reminder somewhere he could see it, first thing. As Bucky contemplated other helpful tips on How To People, he heard shuffling from inside the bedroom. In a closer call than the Soldier would like to admit, he steps back into darker shadows and freezes as Darcy walks out of her room. And she’s completely naked. As much as Bucky wants to enjoy the view, he closes his eyes in some (admittedly late) respect for her privacy.

James listens to Darcy pad into her kitchen, get a drink of water then make her way back to her bedroom. He hears her root through some belongings as he opens his eyes and kind of sighs at his own behavior. He’s The Winter Soldier; he’s gotten out of far worse situations and as each second ticks by, James is increasingly embarrassed by his-

(buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

His mind comes to rest on a single point of focus: Bucky KNOWS what that noise means. As if on cue, a low, relaxed moan floats through the air. Slowly, so slowly, Bucky takes a silent step forward. Then another. A half step closer and he freezes when Darcy’s bed is in view, with the woman herself using one hand to play with her nipple and the other to press the miniature vibrator between her legs. His eyes widen slightly as his breathing quickens. Bucky is considering the wisest course of action for this delicate circumstance when providence, fate, and/or dumb-fucking-luck chimes in.

“Bucky… oh, my god. Oh, please fuck me,” Darcy whispers desperately, eyes closed and unaware that she is actually making the request directly to the source of her recent hardships. James blinks several times before a small smile tugs at his lips.

‘That answers that question,’ he thinks as he eases forward to her bedroom.


	4. Muscle Memory

Darcy’s deep into her journey for a killer orgasm when she just *knows*.

“Took ya long enough,” she says easily, eyes still closed, finger/vibrator tracing languid patterns on her pussy, no longer chasing an orgasm. She doesn’t have to now.

Barnes stands at the door of her room, black tac gear and guy-liner to boot, looking every inch the televised super assassin he is. Except his eyes; they are dark and calculating in a way that makes her toes curl in anticipation. He oh so slowly moves over the threshold, eyeing her like a ticking time bomb, but his small yet smug crooked lip gives away that he’s playing the same game Darcy is. James has never been one to show his hand and appreciates a woman that knows the thrill of the hunt never has to end.

Darcy arches her back, pushes her arms overhead and does a full-body stretch, James drinking in the sight she makes. She rolls to her side, lays her free arm loosely over her hip and props the arm beneath her up and supporting her head, one brow arching in Barnes’ direction. The way her heavy breasts fall naturally against each other, wisps of her hair falling over her shoulder, tumbling over her collar bone to rest lightly on her bed spread, the flair of her hip accented by her slim wrist resting on it… all these visual pathways, sultry and tempting and utterly NORMAL for Darcy, these make The Soldier have to steel his already impressive resolve against the childish, impatient voice in his head, yelling, ‘TAKE HER NOW.’

“I would have been here sooner, doll,” he replies lazily, “but every time I asked the doorman about giving you a call, the SWAT team showed up.” He turns to a shelf to peruse some of her book titles without actually reading any of them, then looks back to Darcy with a faux-confused look of innocence, “I was beginning to think it was something I said.”

“Yeah, yeah, if I had a nickel,” she retorts dryly as she smiles back, eyes glinting with the knowledge that her night is about to improve exponentially. She watches Barnes as he pulls loose the fingers on one glove, then removes it and does the same to his other glove before tossing them on her dresser. The way his eyes rove over the items in her bedroom while he takes off individual pieces of tactical gear, she imagines this is how movie villains set the tone before a taunting speech or great reveal. Each movement was deliberate, practiced and efficient. A small voice in her brain supplies this may be the same routine Barnes does before ‘working on’ a captive, but her mind is taken away from that thought when James unzips his jacket to show he only wore a sleeveless undershirt beneath it. As he shrugs out of the layer, Darcy’s eyes slide down his body, biting her bottom lip with a quiet groan. James’ head turns back in Darcy’s direction and he narrows his eyes for a split second before his expression changes to a dirty grin.

“I thought it was a bit one-sided in the wardrobe department, but I’d hate to think that you’d objectify me and take advantage of my chivalrous ways,” he says to her, still through a smirk. He sees Darcy drop her head to her shoulder and laugh softly, hair covering her face in a cascade.

The funny thing about Barnes’s memories and the way they’d been showing up is that it has changed the way he thought about, well, *thinking*. He had thought of his previous self as being locked in a box, somewhere deep and dark, where no one could reach him (kind of like The Winter Soldier, he mused bitterly at times). Now, he viewed his mind as territories on a map. The more time he spent in ‘Bucky’ territories- thus far made up of the primal lust zones in his brain- the more the area grew, or opened up chains of events James could access. It’s slow-goin’ for the most part: remembering how Anne-Marie explained how to go down on a girl before letting Bucky practice many times (‘striving for perfection,’ he’d claimed) would lead down a lazy trail of first seeing Anne-Marie at the soda fountain, then the cashier’s name who Bucky asked about her. Any pressure or slight push forward from James’ conscious self would lead to a blank slate immediately.

James learned he had to allow his mind to wander, drift unfocused and without purpose, and then he would gain small pieces of his past. Sometimes, the information was inane and unhelpful (the library where he learned to tease moans from dutifully silent lips was on ‘Harvie St’ not ‘Harvey St’, like most people wrote). Other times, the domino tipped over and led to several other memory streams (Gina Saldano sat with him on his ma’s fire escape, coyly taunting Bucky with mixed signals night after night, til the night he grabbed her and kissed her like a man possessed, certain he was going to be slapped, only to feel her muscles loosen while she moaned in pleasure. Later, he heard Mrs. Vincente upstairs wailing loudly, 2 of her 3 boys killed in the war, her cries clear in his mind as he had fallen from that train, his heart breaking to think his mother would have to cry the same. He gained a perfect memory of his mother that night). Though it went against every instinct Barnes had, he had to passively, idly let his focus lapse, ‘daydream’ for lack of a better term.

Back in the present, he knows this easy confidence and smooth banter are a result of territories expanding without a fight or jolt. All of the time he spent ill at ease with his inattentive state of mind was the true battle ground. The price he was paying for peace was staying still, being uncomfortable and just allowing the thoughts to trickle through the millions of synapses, waiting for an aimless pathway to accidentally restore a piece of James Buchanan Barnes.

…but none of that matters right now.


	5. Physical

 

Darcy can’t help but stare.  James Buchanan Barnes is in her bedroom, looking like temptation incarnate, with charm and humor to top him off.  That stance and penetrating look has been center stage in her fantasies.  Fitted (oh so fitted) black sleeveless undershirt, black tactical pants, a belt that James is working off and the 5 different types of holsters (and their cargo) it supports.  Of course, black military boots complete his image as the textbook definition of ‘impure thoughts’.  And, yes, Darcy will admit to being totally damaged, since Barnes being one scary and seriously dangerous motherfucker is SUCH a turn on. She’s fine with putting her therapist’s grandkids through Oxford if James keeps eyeing her like his next meal.

 

He’s removed all weapons and methodically lines them up on her dresser, using the same practiced care with his belt, pulling it slowly free from each individual belt loop while watching Darcy watch him. The smirk is gone from his face, now the fire in his eyes flashes when he considers how he’ll have her first.  He pulls his shirt over his head, eyes still locked on Darcy laying on her bed.  He sits at her vanity seat, unlacing his boots and pushing them to the side.  He stands, hands coming to rest at the top of his pants, his last item of clothing.  Darcy perks up at this point, sitting up and on the edge of her bed. Barnes smiles darkly as he slowly walks to her, undoing his pants.

 

“Y’know, doll, I’ve gotta tell ya, you are just so… damned… _inspirational_ ,” Bucky stands between Darcy’s thighs, forcing them open further. Darcy doesn’t move to give him any space, instead leans her head back and raises her eyes to meet his. His hand moves to the back of her head, fingers threading through her hair. Barnes grips her hair and gently pulls her head back further while Darcy rakes her teeth over her plump bottom lip.

 

“Then exactly when were you planning on doing something about it, tough guy?” Darcy taunts with a barely restrained smile. James grins openly down at her now.

 

“See? Like that, right there,” he says while quickly moving on top of Darcy, knocking her back on to the bed, hand still gripping her hair while the other moves her thigh up to his hip, “just, **solid** motivation, girl.”

 

Darcy’s other leg wraps up over Barnes’ hip on its own as he yanks her head to one side, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses on her neck, groaning against her skin as high, breathy whimpers escape her lips. His metal hand easily slides up and under her thigh, fingertips grazing the wetness of her exposed pussy.  Darcy’s small gasp is enough to keep him going; while sucking and biting her neck, Bucky lays her thigh against the bed, moving smooth metal against heated skin until his finger meet her wetness again. She cries out and arches her back slightly.

 

“Shhhh, shh, shh, shhhhhh, doll,” James breathes into her ear as he sinks his middle finger deep inside her, “we don’t want anyone gettin’ the wrong idea, do we? Hmm?” Darcy’s spine stiffens as he grinds his palm against her clit, dragging another choked cry out. Bucky pulls his hand back and adds his ring finger, slowly pumping two thick fingers deep into the writhing girl beneath him. Again, she cries out.

 

“Gah- Bucky!”

 

At this, his hand releases her hair to cover her mouth. Her eyes sink close with a low groan and her moans begin in earnest, no longer focusing on holding back. She swivels her hips as much as possible to ride Bucky’s hand, obviously working her way to her first release of the night. His metal arm beats a solid rhythm, palm hitting her clit hard with each thrust of his fingers inside of her. As her moans pitch higher and her hips move faster, Bucky moves to match it, watching her eyes open, her back arch and toes curl. When Darcy’s entire body is strung tight as a bow, her voice catches roughly in her throat and her pussy clamps onto his fingers, pulling a low moan from Bucky himself at the sensation. His fingers stay deep in her, his palm flat against her clit, allowing her to ride out her orgasm, pushing against immovable metal at will.

 

Bucky watches her muscles loosen with a heaving sigh as she relaxes fully against the mattress, breathing hard, eyes closed with a small hum. Bucky removes his fingers and slides his hand flat onto her belly, still feeling the flutter of muscles inside her. James drops his body to the side of Darcy, watching as she raises her hands above her head and does another full body stretch, relaxes and turns her head towards him with purpose.

 

“Well, that’s one,” she states, eyes glinting at him. He’s knocked out of his reverie and back on point with her words, arching a brow in response as she gets up to her knees beside James’ prone form. She moves her hands to either side of his pants and pulls, expecting him to get her intention, and as he raises his hips so she can get him fully naked, he sees her eyes stop and focus on his cock, thick, hot, heavy and aching for release. Darcy blinks rapidly before relieving him of his remaining clothes, muttering something about never having a satisfying sex toy again. Bucky lays his arm beneath his head with a boyish grin aimed at Darcy… when she manages eye contact again.

 

“James Barnes, you should be illegal,” she says with a slow shake of her head.

 

“Not to kill the mood, sweetheart, but I’m pretty sure I am,” he replies with an eyebrow waggle. Darcy huffs a laugh before climbing up his body to straddle his hips. He groans before he can stop it, feeling her scorching pussy come to rest against cock, the sweetest torture he can think of in his current situation.  Looking up at Darcy, she is a vision of all carnal and base desires in the heart of man. Her hair tumbles over her shoulders, her hands resting just above his navel, arms locked straight and breasts pushed together, nipples tight and begging for attention. James’ mouth goes dry as Darcy leans forward, eyes hooded and tits dragging on his chest, causing his dick to throb painfully. James’ hands instinctively move to rest on her (great) ass as Darcy reaches between their bodies to wrap her fingers around his cock. His jaw clenches as Darcy slowly pushes herself down onto him a bit, pulls back, then pushes back down a little further, repeating the process until she finally sinks down to the base of James’ cock. Darcy sits up then, forcing her body to take him even deeper.

 

“Christ, girl!” Barnes cries out through grit teeth and eyes screwed shut. He can hear her taking slow, measured breaths.  He himself was running through as many baseball stats as possible.

 

“Oh, Mr. Barnes,” Darcy says, barely above a whisper, “you’re gonna wanna see this.”

 

James opens his eyes as she starts to ride him, her hands cupping her breasts as her fingers rub and tweak her nipples. Her hip rise and fall repeatedly, making her breasts bounce every time he’s fully inside of her.  Darcy stares into his eyes before she pushes her breasts together and up, and flicks her tongue over each nipple at length until Bucky’s eyes squeeze shut again.

 

“Fuck, Darcy!” he says loudly before taking control. She’s on her back in a heartbeat, legs curling around his hips as his hands pin her wrists on either side of her head. He thrusts deep into her, making her shout out. Bucky shifts his body again, snaking his metal arm under her back and gripping her shoulder from below before covering her mouth with his other hand. Bucky drives into Darcy again, her shouts adequately muffled.

 

Barnes lets go then, thrusting into Darcy fully each time, grunting and growling with primal need to satisfy himself, to have this woman come apart on his cock and beg for more.  Her legs tighten around his body, urging him on as her punctuated shouts do the same. He feels her body tensing again, muscles clenching, back trying to arch against him. His pelvic bone continues to beat against her clit with each push and suddenly, her thighs are crushingly tight around him, her head pushing into the mattress and her hands clutch to his back, trying to lock him against her. Once again, he feels her pussy clamp down, but his vantage point is decidedly better now. He can’t stop his own orgasm now, pistoning his hips against her tight, wet cunt, sweat dripping into his eyes, a rabid look on his face, searching Darcy’s expression, both his hands gripping her shoulders now, when she says through clenched teeth,

 

_“Fuck. Yes.”_

 

And with that, Bucky cums hard inside Darcy, feeling himself explode and unable to stop his own animalistic shout. Darcy’s nails dig into his back as her body tightens entirely, muscles shaking with effort as ecstasy courses through her body. Bucky shouts again, feeling the last of his spend shoot into Darcy, leaving him dazed and foggy. He’s panting now, looking down at the siren beneath him, trying to gather his wits as she opens her eyes and he slowly pulls out of her. Darcy looks to be on the same cloud as James, blinking slowly up at him while catching her breath.

 

“For the health and safety of everyone around me, I think this needs to be a regular occurrence,” she says, then closes her eyes with a deep sigh, resting her arm over her forehead. Bucky huffs out a quiet laugh before letting his body fall next to Darcy. His own eyes close with a smile on his face.

 

“Ah. For the greater good, then,” he replies.

 

“Absolutely.”


End file.
